No puedo dormir en una noche como esta
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Can't Sleep on a Night Like This Autor: nevertalk. Para el alivio de Phoenix, Maya estaba a salvo de las garras de Shelly de killer. Para su desgracia. Él y Maya estaban anotados a una suite para lunas de miel como celebración, cortesía de Pearl. ¿Su plan funcionara?


Esplendido era la única palabra que venía a la mente de las personas que describían el Hotel Gatewater. El interior parecía como si el edificio hubiera sido chapado en oro, acentuado por las alfombras reales y los pilares victorianos en cada lado. Sin fin de candelabros alumbraban el camino y la sala principal que servía abundantes festines a todas horas.

Irónico, Quizá lo único que salía de los labios de Phoenix Wright eran quejas.

"Ugh… Demasiado para mi pago de los últimos tres días…" El gimió, arrastrando sus pies por cada paso que daba hacia el lobby del hotel. "La cámara de Lotta, toda esa comida, y ahora Pearls cargo esta estúpida habitación a mi tarjeta…" termino lo que dijo al sujetar su cabeza con sus manos y dejar un quejido escapar de sus labios.

Maya Fey se puso a su lado y gentilmente le dio un codazo. "Todo lo que quería era la cena. No tenemos que quedarnos si no quieres…"

Phoenix suspiro y vio de regreso hacia donde se dirigía, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. no hay rembolsos y aparentemente ya page por esto. Además, después de todo lo que has pasado los últimos días te mereces un mejor lugar para dormir que mi pequeña habitación de huéspedes."

"Te digo. Deberías construirme un buen, balcón, Nick."

"… No puedo hacer construcciones en mi apartamento," Phoenix respondió mientras la pareja llegaba hacia el escritorio del centro. Y se volteo hacia el hombre del lado contrario. "Debería haber reservaciones para, ¿'Wright'?" El aposto. "O, am, posiblemente 'Sr. Nick'…"

El recepcionista ladeo su ceja a la adición pero de todas maneras manoseo atreves del registro por un momento. "Aquí esta," el dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar la tarjeta llave apropiada. "Mr. y Ms. Wright, cuarto 503."

"Em, no estamos casados…" Phoenix explico instintivamente.

El hombre detrás del escritorio alejo la carta solo lo suficiente para que Phoenix no la alcanzara. "La suite es para parejas casadas en su _luna de miel_, señor," El respondió. "No estoy seguro como pudo conseguir una reserv-"

"Qu-que lo que quise decir es que no _solo_ estamos casados," Phoenix interrumpió nerviosamente. "Estamos unidos por la vida en un solo corazón latente de, am, amor… eso."

El recepcionista alzo la ceja con más fuerza. Phoenix solo sonrió de manera vergonzosa y le arrebato la llave, llevándose a Maya lejos de su situación incómoda lo antes posible. Aunque casi inmediatamente después de irse su velocidad empezó a reducirse de nuevo.

"¿Nick, que fue eso?" Maya pregunto.

"La única forma tomar el cuarto. L-lo siento, eso fue todo lo que pude pensar…"

"Oh… Co-como sea, solo acelera el paso," Maya se quejo. "¡Vamos a pasar la noche en este pasillo si sigues caminando como un anciano!"

"Lo siento, lo siento," Phoenix repitió. El apretó el botón del elevador y milagrosamente se abrió en el piso en el que estaban.

"Sé que todo el dinero por el que trabajaste tanto se desperdicio, pero vamos, anímate ya," Maya insistió mientras se metían al elevador y se dirigían al quinto piso. "Yo sigo con vida y Engarde se está pudriendo en la cárcel. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿No?"

Phoenix finalmente sonrió. "Si, eso es cierto." El se rio entre dientes. "Todavía no puedo creer que todo funcionara. Creo que puedo considerar esto el pago por el milagro que paso… además ese bastardo es el que está pagando por todo."

Maya sonrió generosamente. "¡Ese es el espíritu! Sin mi serias tan triste."

La sonrisa permanecía en la cara de Phoenix mientras se salían del elevador y caminaron los pocos metros hacia el cuarto 503. El abogado inserto su carta en el cerrojo electrónico y giro la manija. Mientras la puerta se abría y Phoenix prendía las luces ellos se encontraron con un cuarto más grande que su oficina y tan lujoso como el resto del hotel.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaau!" Maya exclamo mientras irrumpía en la habitación y se ponía en medio de esta. Ella giro en círculos tomando todo y haciendo que su cabello volara hacia todas partes. "¡Si la gente rica pasa una sola noche en un cuarto como este solo imagínate cómo han de vivir cada día!"

Phoenix se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Considerando que una sola noche costo casi un mes de renta, no estoy seguro de que quiera eso…"

Ignorando la aburrida platica acerca de presupuestos, Maya se dirigió a la primera cosa que de verdad consiguió su atención. "¡Nick, Nick, Mira! ¡Aquí hay un refrigerador con comida!"

"No, Maya. Eso cuesta extra no voy a vender uno de mis órganos para que puedas atracarte en mas comida. ¿Qué ese banquete no fue suficiente?"

"Pero… uno de mis estómagos sigue vacio…"

"Entonces ese estomago tendrá que lidiar con ello." Con eso Phoenix comenzó a tomar el escenario también. La primera cosa que atrapo su atención fue la gran ventana justo al lado de la cama que se dirigía a un pequeño balcón. La vista era una impresionante extensión de L.A. y todas sus luces.

Ahí fue cuando la atención de Phoenix se dirigió a algo que literalmente paso por alto. "Am, Maya…" el empezó.

"Oh definitivamente nos quedaremos con estas toallas," eso fue lo que respondió desde el baño.

"Maya…"

"¿Qué?" La médium pregunto mientras se metía de nuevo hacia el cuarto con un monto de toallas de baño.

Phoenix apunto hacia donde su atención estaba puesta. "Solo hay una cama. Ah… Supongo, que dormiré en la silla."

Maya giro la mirada. "Oh vamos, Nick, los dos somos adultos. Además salvaste mi vida, así que creo que puedo confiar en ti."

"¿E-estás segura?"

Maya le aventó la pila de toallas y replico, "¡Por supuesto que sí! Te preocupas demasiado."

Phoenix se quito la toalla de su cara y la puso en la mesa al lado de la cama. "Oh… muy bien. Entonces me voy a preparar para dormir."

Maya se opuso a lo que dijo. "¿Dormir? ¡Nick, no te puede ir a dormir así como así!"

A pesar de lo que Maya dijo, el se sentó a la orilla del gran colchón. "Maya, estoy exhausto. Apenas pude dormir los últimos días y esta cama se siente muy bien."

"¿De verdad?" Maya pregunto.

"Si, siéntela."

"N-no, digo… ¿No pudiste dormir?"

"Bueno no" respondió como si fuera algo obvio. "Fuiste secuestrada y… Engarde era culpable. No sabía que podría hacer para salvarte. Pensé que te perdería…"

Maya puso su mano en el su pecho. Para ella era como si hubiera sido hace mucho pero en realidad era algo temprano en el día. "Nick, yo…" Ella sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza. "A-aun así, ¡simplemente no puedes irte a dormir! ¿Qué tan seguido tenemos una suite para nosotros? ¡Tenemos que hacer… no lo sé, cosas de luna de miel!"

Era el turno de Phoenix de reaccionar con un comienzo. "¿Qu-Que?"

"¡N-no quise decir _esas_ cosa de luna d miel!" Maya insistió con sus mejillas infladas por la molestia y sonrojadas por la vergüenza. "Ah. Digo que este hotel debe tener una piscina o algo genial que no podamos hacer en casa."

"Posiblemente, pero no empaque mi traje de baño."

La frente de Maya se arrugo al fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba las cosas de nuevo. Entonces, con un flash de inspiración, Su cara se ilumino. "¡Ya lo tengo!" Ella exclamo. "¡Vamos!"

"¿Maya, a donde vamos?" El pregunto.

"¡Ya verás!" Ella respondió de forma entusiasta.

"Eso no me llena de anticipación…"

"Es porque eres aburrido y viejo."

El elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron para revelar el piso de arriba. Aunque, en lugar de entrar a toda velocidad Maya parecía decepcionada. Ella dio un paso la frente y miro alrededor del pasillo como si hubiera algo perdido. Phoenix salió del elevador y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Maya.

"¿Qué pasa?" El pregunto.

"Pensé que eso nos llevaría a la azotea," Maya hizo un puchero.

"La mayoría de los lugares no quieren gente en sus azoteas. Espera, ¿Por qué diablos querías ir a la azotea?"

Maya se volteo y se cruzo de brazos. "… Porque estuve atrapada en un sucio sótano por los últimos tres días. Solo quería un poco de aire fresco y cielo abierto y… No sé. De todas formas pueda ser una idea estúpida."

Phoenix vio a Maya con simpatía. El no podía imaginar lo difícil que fue para ella a pesar de lo difícil que el caso entero fue difícil para él. "No creo que haiga tanto aire fresco en L.A. Siempre podremos usar el balcón en nuestro cuarto."

Maya solo frunció el ceño sin decir una palabra. Ella miro al elevador sin moverse.

Phoenix siguió mirando hacia ella por un tiempo y finalmente se decidió. El puso su mano en la espalda de Maya y empezó a guiarla hacia adelante. "Vamos," el dijo "Debe haber unas escaleras a la azotea por aquí."

La emoción de la médium regreso en un instante. "¿Qué, enserio? ¡Nick, eres genial!"

"Pensé que era viejo y aburrido," Phoenix respondió con una sonrisa.

"De una forma genial."

Como respuesta Phoenix se rio de forma áspera. Eventualmente la pareja se encontró con las escaleras y cara a cara con un portón metálico del tamaño de Phoenix restringiendo el camino hacia arriba. Una rápida mirada mostro que estaba cerrada pero el abogado lo sacudió solo para mostrarlo.

"Suficiente para esa idea," El suspiro. Aunque él no compartía el entusiasmo de Maya por ir a la azotea al menos pensó que podría hacer algo para ella después de lo que le paso.

"Nunca llegara a ser un samurái si te rindes tan fácil," Maya reprocho. Con eso, ella se aventó hacia el portón que genero un cacofónico estruendo metálico que hizo eco atreves de las escaleras.

Phoenix rápidamente tomo a su asistente del portón y la mantuvo retenida. "¡Maya, que diablos estás haciendo! ¿Acaso quieres que nos echen de aquí?"

Maya se agito indignada como un gato sujetado del brazo, "Pfft, no, esto _tratando_ de llegar a la azotea. Que es lo que nos harán, ¿Prohibirnos entrar a un lugar al que no podemos costearnos volver?"

Phoenix la soltó y suspiro. "O posiblemente llamar a la policía… Agh, bien. Voy ayudarte. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…"

"Quizá te estoy contagiando," Maya adivino mientras ponía un pie en las manos de Phoenix y era levantada al otro lado del portón.

"¿Entonces si te contagio a ti eso significaría que tu empiezas a comprar la comida?"

"Y ahí vienes con eso de nuevo" Maya le regaño mientras caía al otro lado del portón. "¡Hey mira, se puede abrir por este lado!" Ella abrió el camino para su compañero contra el crimen eh hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las escaleras. "¡Las damas primero!"

Phoenix resoplo y paso de largo. "Entonces creo que voy yo ya que ciertamente no veo ninguna dama aquí."

Maya le dio un manotazo en la espalda y salió disparada hacia arriba para llegar antes que él. Mientras abría la puerta se estremeció un poco por la ráfaga de viento que se metió pero rápidamente lo supero y se salió hacia el balcón. Ella se quedo parada y su vista divago hacia el cielo con una mirada de admiración apoderándose de ella.

Como segundo lugar, Phoenix se encontró con una escena sacada de una película. Siluetada por el lienzo de la noche estaba Maya Fey, sus ropas y su cabello ondeando gentilmente en la briza y la suave luz detallando su figura. En ese instante él entendió el deseo de Maya por venir aquí. Lentos pasos acortaban la distancia entre los dos y él tenia la lengua colgando inútilmente en su boca. Nada de lo que pudiera decir añadiría algo a la vista.

Maya se volteo hacia él con una sonrisa radiante. "¿No es hermoso?" Ella se quedo sin aliento. "¡Arriba de las luces de la ciudad puedes ver las estrellas! Es como estar en Kurain… solo que en vez de una montaña es un edificio." Ella puso su mano en su mejilla para pensar. "En serio, debieron haber llamado este hotel 'Monte Gatewater'."

Phoenix solo estudio la luz de la luna en la expresión de Maya, de repente dando se cuenta lo mucho que extraño esa cara los últimos días. Quizá esa sonrisa era todo por lo que estaba luchando todo el tiempo. El se rio suavemente y simplemente respondió, "See," bajo su aliento. El dirigió su mirada hacia arriba con ella y se dio cuenta de algo más: ella estaba en lo correcto. "Él nunca había visto las estrellas tan claramente."

Mientras miraba hacia arriba, Phoenix sintió un impacto en su pecho. El miro hacia abajo para ver a Maya sonriéndole mientras se hundía en el con su espalda como apoyo.

"¿Estas feliz ahora?" Él le pregunto.

Ella asentó con la cabeza. "Mucho mejor que algún oscuro sótano. ¡Además apuesto que somos las primeras personas en estar aquí arriba!"

"¿Qué hay de las personas que construyeron él hotel?"

Maya bateo la noción fuera del aíre con un movimiento con el brazo. "Pfft, digo aparte de ellos. Nosotros somos los que conquistaron esta montaña, Nick. Necesitamos una bandera para ponerla aquí."

Phoenix giro la mirada. "Bueno… deje mis banderas con mi traje de baño."

Maya se alejo de su pecho con un empujón y se volteo hacia él. "Dame tu corbata," Ella ordeno.

Phoenix dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Qué? No, Maya."

"Oh vamos, yo sé que no costo tanto."

"¡Tú no sabes eso!"

Maya solo le miro sin expresión con su mano extendida.

"Muy bien, no costo tanto, pero aun así. No voy a dejar mi corbata aquí."

Maya aventó sus manos en el aire. "¿Pero entonces como le probaremos a todos los demás que estuvimos aquí primero?"

"Sabes, realmente dudo que cualquier otra persona con su mente sobre la tierra quiera subir a la azotea de un hotel…"

"¡Aun mejor!" Maya se decidió. "De esa manera ningún idiota va a profanar nuestra bandera. ¡Sera nuestro lugar especial para siempre!" Ella volteo su cabeza tímidamente. "Monte Gatewater la cima Maya y Nick. Tu sabes que suena bien."

Quizá era la emoción de estar en un área que estaba restringida. Quizá era la rareza de ver un cielo tan limpio. Quizás finalmente ha sucumbido a cada capricho de Maya, pero de alguna manera Phoenix ya estaba quitándose la corbata. "Solo si obtengo la parte importante," El dijo su única condición de manera derrotista.

La sonrisa de Maya reapareció. "Bueno… creo que es nuestra bandera…"

"Corbata," El corrigió. "Es una corbata."

"¡Ya no más!" Maya gorjeo y le quito la prenda de su mano.

Su cabeza se dirigió por todas partes hasta que Maya encontró el lugar perfecto. Ella salto hacia una pequeña antena y ato la prenda magenta a esta tan apretada como pudo. Después de dar un paso atrás para admirar su obra ella saludo a su improvisada bandera.

"¡Yo te nombro monte Gatewater en nombre de Wright & Co. Oficina de abogados!" Ella proclamo.

Phoenix exhalo de forma humorística y vio su corbata aletear con el viento. "Esos estúpidos de abajo aun ni siquiera saben que los conquistamos."

Maya sonrío y se dirigió hacia Phoenix para caer sobre él. Estaba empezando a hacer frio por lo alto que estaba y por la noche y el tenia un exceso de calor corporal, ella decidió. El se hundió en la azotea y puso sus manos detrás de él para mantener a los dos mientras los dos continuaban observando al cielo.

"Sabes, Nick," Ella empezó, "Tomo mucha persuasión pero hoy estuviste genial."

"Que bien que lo apruebas," Phoenix remarco sarcásticamente.

"Lo digo en serio." Ella le sonrío en la distancia. "Gracias, Nick. Aquí arriba todo lo que ha pasado es como una memoria distante."

Phoenix solo asentó calmadamente. El miro a la luna junto con Maya y simplemente disfruto del momento. Solo unas horas atrás el estaba sudando balas con su estomago retorcido en nudos, caminando en la cuerda floja de hacer un asesino enojar y dejar en libertad a un hombre culpable. Ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse a su alrededor más que de la calma de la noche, una brisa fría, y una feliz, joven y viva mujer contentamente sentada en frente de él. Incluso el sonido de la ciudad, cantidad de historias debajo de ellos eran silenciadas como si no fueran consideradas por los dos.

"¿Hay… algo que tú quieras hacer?" Eventualmente Maya pregunto, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Mmmm?" Phoenix pregunto, sin quitarle la vista al cielo.

"Bueno, hicimos lo que quería. Como recompensa por no ser un viejo decrepito podemos hacer algo que tú quieras."

Phoenix se rio entre dientes. "¿Quizá algo que no me cueste dinero o ropas?"

"¿Entonces nada de strip póker?" Maya bromeo.

El abogado se quedo en un silencio deliberado. El sabía que eso era mejor.

"Solo bromeo, Nick. Sabes que debe ser algo divertido que solo podemos hace mientras estamos aquí…" Maya se paro y se volteo para mirar a su amigo y reír, "¡Como tirar tu distintivo del edificio para ver si alcanza velocidad terminal y mata a alguien!"

"¿Mi distintivo?" Phoenix remarco con indignación fingida. Y se puso de pie también. "¡Ahora has ido muy lejos! Em, y matar gente. También es ir muy lejos."

"Bonitas prioridades, anciano." Maya siguió su burla al sacarle la lengua. "Pero apuesto a que puedo quitarte el distintivo del pecho sin que te des cuenta siquiera."

Sin darle la chance, el abogado se abalanzo sobre su asistenta, agarrándola mientras se retorcía. Tratando como pudo, Maya simplemente era muy pequeña para escapar de sus garras y pronto ella estaba clavada en la azotea. Ella vio un brillo en los ojos de Phoenix cosa que la emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Ella sabía que él estaba disfrutando esto pero sabía que iba a ser a sus expensas. Desafortunadamente con sus brazos atrapados en los de él ella estaba a su merced.

"¿Así que quieres tirar algo de la azotea, ha?" Él se burlo. "Que tal tu Magatama… quizá las perlas de tu cabello…"

Maya sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras el vagaba la mirada por todo su cuerpo. El posiblemente no tenía idea que iba hacer en esta posición. "¡T-tú no te atreverías!" ella le desafío, solo para mantener esos pensamientos fuera.

Phoenix miro a Maya a los ojos con aire de suficiencia. "No lo sé… la amenazas a mi distintivo son una ofensa muy seria…"

El alzo su mano de ella dándole un momento de alivio pero también tiempo para preocuparse de lo que estaba planeando. La mente de Maya se prendió y descubrió su destino tal y como paso. En poco tiempo las yemas de los dedos de Phoenix estaban en las costillas de Maya la cual abrió su boca para dejar escapar risas. El sabía su debilidad.

Indefensa, Maya dejo escapar estruendosas carcajadas mientras el abogado continuaba con su ataque de cosquillas. Ella empezó a patear pero solo pudo darle al aire. Sus plegarias y su serpenteo fueron interrumpidos por sus aullidos desenfrenados. Incluso sus intentos de voltear la situación y de cosquillear a Phoenix fueron derrotados por sus propias convulsiones. Phoenix la tenía controlada.

Eventualmente con lágrimas de risas tapándole la vista, ella sintió como Phoenix se detenía y se quitaba de encima. Ella estaba acostada de espaldas con su pecho jadeante y tratando de calmarse de su emoción. Ella podía escuchar a Phoenix riendo a su lado.

"E-eres… eres un idiota, Nick." Ella jadeaba mientras se secaba los ojos.

Eso solo hiso que Phoenix se riera mas fuete. "¿Ah? A mí me parecía que te la estaba pasando muy bien." El la incito.

Maya giro su cabeza a su lado para ver al completo idiota acostado a su lado. Ella lo vio girar para verla también y si ella se puso la cara mala de siempre. "No volveré a ofrecerte hacer lo que tú quieras de nuevo." Ella le juro.

"¿Quién dijo que eso ero lo que escogí?" Phoenix bromeo. "Digo, no es como que tengamos que estar en un asombroso hotel para eso."

Ya muy exhausta para levantarse y pegarle, Maya opto por girar su brazo hacia él en un débil revés que aterrizo en alguna parte de su pecho. Para su frustración. Phoenix solo se rio por el golpe.

Maya levanto su mano para quitarse se pelo de la cara y nuevamente miro a las estrellas. Ella no dijo nada para evitar incitar al lado travieso de Phoenix. Usualmente ella era la que le sacaba lo mejor de él. Usualmente él era la voz de la razón que la calmaba o quitándole el valor para hacer las ideas que los mandaba a lugares como esta azotea. Algo hiso que Phoenix se aflojara. Vanamente Maya se pregunto si todo el reciente estrés ha hecho que el pobre hombre se volviera loco… o era algo más. ¿Podría ser algo tan simple como ella misma?

"¿No me estaras dando la ley del hielo, verdad?" Phoenix pregunto.

"No," Maya lo negó inmediatamente, regresándola a la realidad. "Te gusto mucho eso. Solo estoy recuperando el aliento porque _alguien_ se regreso a su niñez esta noche."

Phoenix le sonrío. "Hoye, solo estaba buscando algo que tirar por la azotea. ¿Qué esa no era _tu_ idea?"

"Hmph. Quizá puedas tirarte _a ti_ mismo."

Phoenix se sentó en una posición encorvada con sus brazos descansado sobre sus rodillas. "No me digas que ahora estarás enojada conmigo por el resto de la noche."

"Quizá."

"¿Incluso después de toda la comida y este viaje a la azotea? ¡Incluso dijiste que genial era!"

Maya suspiro. "Muy bien, muy bien. Quizá estuviste un _poco_ genial. Pero aun así, ¿Qué fue lo que se te metió, anciano?"

Phoenix miro al cielo como si estuviera buscando su respuesta. El sonrió complacido, complacido de que ella aun estuviera a su favor. "No estoy realmente seguro. Quizá ese era mi manera de acordarme que aun estas aquí." El miro a Maya que aun estaba reclinada. "Después de casi perderte dos veces en menos de un año quizá por fin me di cuenta de que no puedo darte por concedida…"

Maya desvió la mirada de él. "Lo siento, Nick," Ella confeso.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? Nada de esto es tu culpa."

"Desearía que no tuvieras que salvarme todo el tiempo. Yo… yo incluso me escape de De Killer pero…"

Phoenix multiplico se concentración en ella. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Maya asentó con la cabeza y tentativamente regreso su mirada hacia él. "Encontré esta carta y abrí la cerradura del sótano en el que me tenia. Así fue como encontré esa nota y ese osito con las marcas raras… pero solo me volvió a atrapar." Su cabeza se hundió y ella regreso la mirada a su regazo.

"Pero ese oso me ayudo a ganar el caso, Maya" Phoenix se detuvo y se rasco la cabeza. "Em, creo que más bien a perderlo, pero tú sabes de qué estoy hablando."

"¿De verdad?"

Phoenix asentó con la cabeza.

Maya se rasco la barbilla. "¿Qué hay de la foto con la nota? ¿Encontraste eso también?"

"Por supuesto. Ayudo en la corte también."

"¿L-leíste mi nota en la corte?" Maya pregunto, de repente en estado de pánico.

"No, no, la foto en si… Aunque aun así esa nota me ayudo. Mientras supiera que estabas bien sabía que podía seguir luchando."

La médium sonrío ligeramente.

Phoenix se paro y le extendió la mano a Maya. "Fuiste cada parte de esta de esta victoria hoy Maya. Nunca quiero escuchar que te aporreaste de nuevo, ¿Okay?, Y si lo haces te hare cosquillas de nuevo."

Maya vio la mano de Phoenix y en ves tomarla inflo sus mejillas por la molestia. "Lo haces y en vez de eso te golpeare _a ti_."

Phoenix se encogió de hombros. "Un precio muy bajo por recordarme que tan importante eres aquí."

La expresión de Maya cambio a una sonrisa tímida. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"No podría pedir una mejor compañera ni una mejor amiga."

Finalmente convencida, Maya tomo la mano de Phoenix y dejo la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Después de estar de pie ella soltó su mano y atrapo todo su cuerpo en un abrazo. Cuando ella sintió que él se lo estaba regresando, ella murmuro, "Eres un gran imbécil, Nick, ¿pero sabes? No hay duda que eres el mejor hombre del universo."

"Creo que me quedo con 'Abogado en ley' si eso está bien. 'Mejor imbécil del universo' podría sonar fuera de lugar en mi tarjeta."

Maya se rio entre dientes en frente de su traje. "No es para ti."

Phoenix dejo ir a su asistente y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Crees que deberíamos regresarnos a la cama antes de que alguien nos encuentre aquí?" El sugirió.

"Hmmm… Creo que dirigir la atención a la cima del monte Gatewater convertiría este lugar en una trampa turística. Aunque, probablemente ya estoy muy cansada para conseguir algo de sueño a este punto."

"Nunca dije que tenias que irte a dormir. Solo no me mantengas despierto _a mi_ toda la noche, ¿Okay?"

Maya se volteo hacia el tímidamente."¿Mantenerte despierto toda la noche en una suite para una luna de miel? ¡Solo piensa en los rumores!"

Ya teniendo suficiente, Phoenix empezó a guiar a su asistente a las escaleras. "Creo que ya tengo suficiente con Pearls. Dejemos esa broma en la azotea, ¿Okay?"

"Cima de la montaña."

"Lo que sea."

"Yo te sigo, Sherpa."

Atentamente, Phoenix quito el cerrojo del portón y dejo Maya entrar de regreso al piso de arriba antes de que lo cerrar detrás de él. Mientras se paseaba detrás de ella el bostezo en su palma antes de usar la misma mano para presionar el botón del elevador una vez que llegaron a su destino.

"No te me vayas a quedar dormido aun," Maya le pidió mientras ella estaba recargada contra la pared del elevador. "Eres demasiado grande para cargarte."

Phoenix se tallo un ojo. "Esto despierto. No creo que quiera que me arrastres de regreso a la habitación."

"Tampoco a los dueños del hotel. Tu cabello abriría hoyos en la alfombra."

"¿Así que a ti si se te permite burlarte de mí pero yo no de ti, ah?"

Maya le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Sabía que lo entenderías."

El elevador abrió sus puertas con un sonido que indicaba que llegaron al quinto piso. Phoenix giro la mirada y salió al lado de Maya. El rebusco en sus bolsillos por la llave para abrir la puerta a su cuarto. No era menos impresionante mirarlo por una segunda ocasión. Maya entro primero y extendió sus brazos ampliamente.

"Entonces, ¿quieres bañarte primero o yo primero?" Ella pregunto.

"Adelante, yo lo hare en la mañana," Phoenix decidió. "Estoy a punto de caer dormido de pie."

Con eso, el se dirigió a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. La vista de alguna manera era mareante. Phoenix nunca fue bueno con las alturas así que era irónico lo bien que lo hiso arriba en la azotea. Quizá era su inhabilidad de ver la tierra lo que reforzó su valor. Como sea, el empujo las cortinas juntas y regreso a la cama para sentarse y quitarse los zapatos. Cuando el escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse el supo que era seguro ir por sus cosas y ponerse su pijama. El gruño por olvidar su camiseta holgada pero sus shorts del gimnasio serian suficientes.

Un rápido cambio de ropas después el pelo el cobertor y se hundió en la cama más confortable que él ha experimentado. Phoenix siempre tuvo problemas durmiendo en lugares extraños pero aquí no había forma de que eso pasara. Sus parpados se cerraron y toda a preocupación y tormento de los últimos días se irían así como así.

"¡Niiiiick!"

El chillido despertó a Phoenix de su sueño. El se levanto por la adrenalina, tiro la vista y estrello su mano alrededor de la mesa de la cama para checar su teléfono. Solo ha estado dormido por 10 minutos.

"¡Nick será mejor que dejes de ignorarme!" Maya grito desde el baño.

El abogado gruño y tallo sus manos contra su cara. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" El respondió de manera atontada.

"Parece que deje todas las toallas afuera cuando las robe," Maya explico."¿Podrías… traerme una?"

Phoenix gruño de nuevo y checo el lado opuesto de la cama. Como era de esperarse, allí estaba el suave y esponjoso botín de Maya. El tomo la primera toalla que pudo alcanzar y se dirigió al baño. El toco la puerta ligeramente.

"Muy bien," El dijo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la cabeza de Maya y su brazo salieron para aceptar la ofrenda. El hombro desnudo y húmedo en medio de los dos atrapo la atención de Phoenix. Pronto se dio cuenta que detrás de esa puerta ella estaba desnuda. La sonrisa tímida en su cara asomándose atreves de hilos de cabello húmedo forzó a Phoenix a desviar la mirada por la modestia. El ciertamente nunca espero imaginar a su asistente de esta manera.

"Gracias." Ella disimulo una sonrisa y se deslizo de regreso, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Phoenix se tambaleo hacia atrás y sacudió los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Definitivamente el estaba menos cansado ahora. Sin embargo, se forzó así mismo hacia su cama. Si Maya se estaba secando significaba que pronto iba a salir y el no iba a ser cachado afuera vagando como un pervertido. Ella podría usar esa broma acerca de tirarlo de la azotea, o peor, canalizar a Mia para que lo haga.

Era solo una reacción idiota, eso se dijo así mismo Completamente natural, si _él_ no se diera cuenta de lindas, chicas desnudas el tendría más problemas que simplemente una amiga enojada. Si. Amiga. Maya era solo una amiga y debía quedarse de esa forma; Especialmente si ellos iban a compartir la misma cama esa noche. Con una tallada a su cara, Phoenix desvaneció cualquiera de estos pensamientos de su cabeza. El apenas podía culpar a Pearls por sus ilusiones o la reconociblemente atmosfera romántica en la azotea pero una vez que él se fuera a dormir el se olvidaría de todo y mañana seria otro día, igual a los otros.

El abogado se acostó de su lado y el querido sueño volvió a él. Él entonces se dio cuenta de lo sorprendentemente callado que estaba el cuarto. En su casa él podía escuchar el tráfico bastante claro. Todo lo que podía escuchar era a Maya tarareando del otro lado del baño. Sonaba como el tema Samurái de acero pero alentado a una balada. Le asustaba que pudiera reconocerlo. El de verdad lo ha escuchado bastante.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue la puerta abriéndose y Maya saliéndose. Ella murmuro unas vocalizaciones indicando que ella estaba disfrutando un buen estirón pero Phoenix no se volteo para ver.

"Gracias, Nick," Maya dijo mientras sus pisadas se hacían más grandes hacia la cama. Y para su disgusto ella encendió la luz una vez que ella llego allí.

"No hay problema," Phoenix respondió en un murmuro, enterrando su cara en la almohada. "Aunque esto no hubiera pasado si no te estuvieras robando las toallas, sabes."

"Eso no. Me refería a dejarme que tome esta camiseta de la universidad de Ivy que encontré en tu maleta porque olvide mis pijamas."

Phoenix suspiro."Así que _no_ la olvide…"

Maya se paro del otro lado de la cama pero Phoenix nunca se volteo para verla. Ella frunció el ceño. Allí estaba Maya con su camisa con el dobladillo apenas alcanzando la mitad del muslo y estaba completamente desperdiciado en un hombre cansado, aburrido que estaba volteando en la dirección equivocada. Ella por un momento considero darle la vuelta a la cama pero eso hubiera sido muy evidente. En su lugar decidió arrastrarse en la cama a su lado (pero no muy cerca) y apagar las luces.

"Buenas noches," Maya le ofreció.

"Buenas noches," Phoenix respondió amablemente.

El pudo jurar que ella sonaba sedada cuando le dijo buenas noches pero era más seguro que ella estuviera tan cansada como él. Ella tenía razones para estarlo, después de todo. Un poco de sueño les caería muy bien a los dos. En oscuridad bendecida Phoenix se acurruco en su almohada y se dejo llevar hacia-

"¿Nick?" Maya dijo.

"¿Mmyeah?" Phoenix murmuro.

Maya no continuo en seguida. Ella hablo sin saber que decir, era un revoltijo de cosas que quería decir. Eventualmente ella decidió decir una sola palabra. "Gracias."

"Has dicho muchas cosas esta noche," Phoenix denoto. El ajusto su almohada pero no se volteo para conversar.

"Creo que es porque nunca he dicho mucho antes…" Maya rebusco mientras tenía sus manos debajo de las cobijas mientras hablaba. "Pero… siempre has estado allí para mí. Ah-ahora no me interrumpas. Déjame decir esto…" Maya se detuvo y se pregunta lo que trataba de decir.

Tal como le pidió, Phoenix no dijo nada.

"N-no sé qué haría sin ti, Nick. Sé que me burlo de ti bastante y que eres un idiota, no me lo tomes a mal, pero lo que creo que trato de decir es que realmente siento que pertenezco junto a ti. Cuando mi hermanita murió estaba tan asustada pero de la nada saliste como el Samurái de acero y pusiste todo en su lugar."

Maya se detuvo de nuevo y sintió como su corazón latía por su confesión improvisada. Ella se dio cuenta de que Phoenix aun no tenía nada que decir. Ella esperaba que fuera porque se tomaba esto desde el corazón y que no estuviera mortificado o buscando una manera de defraudarla fácilmente. Su nerviosismo se empezó a manifestar y con eso siguió parloteando.

"Ho…Hoy me la pase muy bien también," Ella divagaba. "Sé que este hotel fue muy caro y sé que hacemos todo junto de todas formas pero… ¿Crees que podríamos hacer esto otra ves? ¿Co-cómo una cita? O… no tiene que ser como…"

No había respuesta. El tiempo se alargo y aun no había respuesta. Maya estaba muy asustada para voltearse y ver la cara de repulsión que Phoenix debía tener. ¿Qué tan estúpida debía ser por arruinar la tarde entera, quizá inclusive su amistad entera así como así? Ella podía sentir su cuerpo temblar del horror causado por lo que ha hecho. Ahí fue cuando noto su respiración. Era suave y lenta. Arriesgándose a echarle una mirada, ella lo vio dormido. Su corazón se derrumbo.

"Nick," Ella dijo tristemente, "¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?"

Phoenix no dijo nada.

"¿Nick?"

"Mmhmm… men bien venido…" El abogado murmuro soñoliento en su almohada.

Con un suspiro dentado, Maya exhalo el resto del coraje que había tomado. Ella miro a su amigo durmiendo y que pacifico era debajo de la sabana de las sombras. No había manera de que lo despertara, no cuando ella había roto su única chanza. Mañana se olvidara de todo y se quedaran como amigos como se supone que debería. Era mucho más confortable, ella intento convencerse a sí misma. De todas formas todo lo que trataba decir era tonto. Ella sabía que él no le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y les dio un beso, suavemente poso esos dedos sobre la mejilla de Phoenix antes de ponerse cómoda y esperando por el sueño para que la tomara. Mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Phoenix rara vez dormía de espaldas por lo que encontró raro que se despertara en esa posición. El asumió que fuera el resultado de dormir en una cama diferente, lentamente recordó donde estaba. El trato de sentarse pero descubrió que estaba atrapado. Normalmente era por que odiaba las mañas con cada fibra de su ser, pero esta vez era algo mas físico que su propia somnolencia.

Maya Fey estaba enganchada a él como si fuera su oso de peluche con su cabeza metida en el lado de su pecho.

El abogado se quedo pálido al instante. Su primer instinto era despertarla de su siesta para poder escapar pero ser atrapado en esta posición seria ridículamente incomodo. El solo necesitaba calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría; preferiblemente sin despertarla. Seguramente había una forma razonable para escaparse de sus garras.

Sus ojos se pusieron a descubrir esa meta en la poca conveniente luz de la mañana. Él se dio cuenta de que ella de hecho se veía bastante linda mientras dormía. Su larga cabellera estaba provista de sus adornos usuales y disperso detrás de ella y el abrazo que tenía encima de él tenía la manga de su camiseta amontonada sobre su hombro. Lo más seguro es que ella se girara en esa posición. Quizá con un poco de suerte, el discretamente podría hacerla girar.

Phoenix, lenta y precavidamente puso su mano sobre el brazo de Maya. El rápidamente se retiro cuando escucho un murmuro por su toque. Ella se agito un poco y acaricio su pecho. Si ella seguía con esto, su nuevamente incrementado ritmo cardiaco y respiración la despertarían sin lugar a dudas. Cualquier chance de permanecer calmado se había desvanecido.

Él tenía que hacer algo. Maya era su mejor amiga y si se despertara para ver que esta acurrucada en el, eso le mortificaría. En un golpe de genialidad o de idiotez, Phoenix recordó los eventos de anoche. Era hora del plan B.

Él cuidadosamente llego al lado de Maya y, manteniendo su respiración, deslizo su dedo por su costilla. Como reacción, Maya soltó otro reconocimiento vocal al toque y se giro en un intento instintivo para protegerse.

Phoenix se relajo y cerró sus ojos para celebrar su éxito. El sentimiento duro más de un segundo mientras oía el sonido de Maya cayendo al suelo y golpeándolo con un sonido seco. La médium dejo salir un grito de alarma seguido por unos sobresaltos sin palabras.

Avergonzado, Phoenix lentamente se giro para ver a su compañera de cama sentada en el suelo. Ella se asomo por orilla de la cama con su cabello desarreglado cubriéndole la cara. Solo para probar su punto. Ella irritadamente soplo los hilos de cabello pero solo caían en el mismo lugar, tapándole la vista.

"Espera a que Pearly escuche como me tiraste de la cama, Nick," Maya gruño, aun en las nubes por el sueño y el golpe en el suelo.

"Ha ha… Lo siento," Phoenix se expreso tímidamente. Dándose el tiempo para ver la cama y no solo a Maya, el vio que tan cerca de la orilla ellos estaban. Aparentemente él fue el que invadió su lado en medio de la noche en el primer lugar. No hay duda de porque ella no tenía otro lugar a donde ponerse más que con él.

"Pásame una almohada," Maya le pidió.

"Me puedo desplazar al otro lado. No tienes que acostarte en el suelo."

"Nick. Almohada"

Sucumbiendo a sus deseos, Phoenix agarro la almohada de la médium y se la paso. Y ella se lo aventó directamente a la cara inmediatamente.

Phoenix balbuceo al ataque inesperado y miro hacia la mujer con una expresión perpleja. "¿Mejor ahora?" El pregunto con una expresión muerta.

Maya le dio su sonrisa traviesa favorita. "Un poco. ¿Qué hora es?"

Phoenix bostezo con su mano. "No sé. Hora de levantarse, creo."

El abogado empezó a levantarse de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Maya estaba parada y se arreglo el cabello a la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde pertenecía y se acomodo la camiseta; de él. El logo desgastado, color negro con verde de la universidad Ivy en los aumentos de sus senos y el recuerdo de que la camiseta caía flojamente como un vestido solo lo suficiente para hacer que se pregunte si había algo debajo de todo ello.

Maya encantada tomo nota de su reacción pero estaba en un shock propio mientras Phoenix supero la vista y se salió de las cobijas. Por tomar su camiseta por la noche ella aparentemente dejo a Phoenix sin una. Su lengua se atoro en la cima de su boca y ella miro incómodamente por un momento antes de volver a sus sentidos y volver a su maleta para pretender hacer lo que sea aparte de embobarse por su mejor amigo.

"Me-me voy a meter a bañar," Phoenix anuncio, rompiendo el silencio. "Mientras hago eso tu deberías… ropas. Cambiar. Cambiarte de ropa. Si."

"M-muy bien. Asegúrate de quitarte el olor a anciano," Maya contraataco. Ella mentalmente aplaudió su habilidad para sonar natural y rebuscar en su maleta sus ropas.

Una vez que Phoenix se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, Maya se relajo con una gran exhalación. Ella lo seguía haciéndolo. Ella seguía tratando de sacarle algo a su mejor amigo y lo sabía. Había sido difícil de controlar antes pero ahora se estaba haciendo más difícil.

Maya se quito la camiseta que tenia prestada, y la volteo para ver el logo de la universidad. Solo la tomo para conseguir una reacción de él, y ella noto que consiguió una pero le salió el tiro por la culata cuando ella lo vio a él sin camiseta. El camino de la amistad a algo mas era peligroso y resbaladizo.

Con un suspiro, Maya alzo la camiseta y le dijo, "Siempre tendremos al monte Gatewater."

La camiseta no contesto.

Acabando de hablar con objetos inanimados, ella lanzo la camiseta hacia la cama y se puso las ropas de acólita. Pronto ella estaría vestida como siempre, con su cabello de siempre, y ella y Phoenix se trataran de la misma forma de siempre. La idea de uno de los planes de Pearl casi funcionando seria solo una memoria.

Después de un tiempo, Phoenix salió del baño, aun ajustándose las solapas. No pudo evitar sentirse raro sin su corbata, pero seguía sirviendo de bandera en la azotea. Él vio a Maya cepillándose el cabello en el espejo de la habitación y paso de largo para sentarse en la cama.

"¿Entonces, hiciste todas las cosas geniales que querías hacer y que no podías hacer en otra parte?" El pregunto mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

Maya detuvo su cepillado. Ella miro al reflejo de Phoenix atreves del espejo. "Casi," ella confeso.

"Bueno, nos vamos después del almuerzo así que ahora es tu oportunidad."

La médium poso su cepillo en la mesa enfrente de ella. El estaba involuntariamente dándole la oportunidad de confesar todo lo que trato de confesar la noche anterior. Debía ser el destino. "¿…Prometes que no pensaras que soy rara?" Ella pregunto.

Phoenix rio entre dientes. "Yo ya creo que eres rara."

La joven médium se volteo para ver la sonrisa de complacimiento. Ella se pregunto si el tenia idea de lo que quería decir. Ella considero no decir nada, poniendo todas sobre la mesa, y embestirlo con un beso. Como sea, todo lo que debía hacer era abrir su boca y dejar que su corazón se encargue.

"¡Aun no he tenido mi desayuno cinco estrellas, así que vamos!" ella dijo en su lugar.

"¿Querer comer es raro para ti?" Phoenix pregunto mientras se esforzaba para seguirle el paso a su ayuda legal.

"Eso es gratis con el cuarto, así que no te costo nada."

"Okay, supongo eso es raro."

Maya sonrió y se puso a esperar al hombre. "¿Viste? ¡Tuve buenas ideas toda la luna de miel!"

"Creo que si…" Phoenix estuvo de acuerda con disgusto. "Considerando que ni siquiera estamos casados."

"Pues no porque 'Estamos unidos por la vida en un solo corazón latente de amor' ¿No es así?"

Phoenix hundió su cara en su mano. "Agh, solo déjame olvidar eso…"

Maya se rio. "De verdad necesitas líneas más atrapantes. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica." Ella juguetonamente le dio un codazo. "Con lo bien que lo haces, dejare que me lleves en un segundo desayuno."

Phoenix rio con gentileza y agito su cabeza. "Vamos a ver si no llenamos esos estómagos hasta entonces, ¿Bien?"

Maya solo sonrío felizmente como respuesta mientras ella los guiaba. La barrera 'Solo amigos' era realmente fuerte. Ella lo debería saber, ya que ella la construyo el día que Phoenix se metió en su vida como el héroe que es. Aun así ella podía sentir las grietas y fisuras que marcaban su superficie. Era un sentimiento aterrador y estimulante.

Las semillas han sido plantadas. Pronto crecerían y tomarían la barrera, forzándola a sucumbir. Maya sabia esto. Pero por ahora, ella iba a comer un almuerzo lujoso con su mejor amigo en un hotel que no podían costearse.


End file.
